Just Not His Day
by naruto004
Summary: Can anybody imagine Naruto if he was on crack? well worth the read i'd say- really funny.


I have ABSOLUTELY no Idea why this idea came into my head but I felt I just had to write this

oOo

He had been training him all day but he had hardly advanced at all. Even with the inspiration of doing it at the top of the Hokage mountain.

"_sigh_ come on Naruto that's enough for today, you're exhausted." Jiraya yelled at him from far away.

"Come on pervy sage just a little longer, I'm fine." Naruto said, lying in the dirt.

Jiraya smiled. He had to admit, what he lacked in skill he made up for in persistent determination. "No Naruto, training at the state your at right now will do you more harm than good."

Naruto had gotten angry at this point. "No! No matter what I am not leaving this spot!"

Jiraya sighed again. It looks like he didn't have much of a choice. He began to walk over to Naruto. "I'm sorry I have to do this."

"Hey,hey what are you doing? Get away from me. Get away from me!" Naruto was to tired to move a muscle. Suddenly Jiraya grabbed him by the back of his shirt and started to drag him away. "Put me down! Put me down!" He shouted as he got a new wave of energy.

"No, I'm taking you home." Was Jiraya's simple answer.

Naruto thought rapidly despite his lack of energy. 'damn it. I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this, but desperate times call for desperate measures.' With Jiraya's back turned he quickly did some hand seals.

After about half an hour later Jiraya began to think as he dragged the boy. 'Heh I bet he's fast asleep. Pour little guy.' "Hey Naruto you awake?" He whispered.

No answer.

"Naruto?" Jiraya finally turned around to look at him. What he found was that he had actually been pulling Naruto's clothes stuffed with logs for the past 5 miles. "Damn replacement jutsu." He muttered.

He stared at the makeshift Naruto for a moment then arched his brow. "Wait...If his clothes are here...then that means...." his face drooped.

oOo

Somewhere in the forest atop the Hokage mountain, a naked boy wandered around aimlessly. He was so tired he had absolutely no idea where he was or where he was going. All he knew was that he needed to find a private place to train so that no one would find him like this. Just then, as he approached the end of the forest, he came to a thick cloud of fog. Yes, this would be perfect for him to train in.

Unfortunately for Naruto, that wasn't fog- it was steam.

He quickly ran into the cloud and, because he couldn't see, he stubbed his toe insanely hard on a rock. He yelled out in pain, grabbed his foot and started to hop around. Because of his exhaustion he wasn't very good at this task and easily lost his footing. He began to stumble and soon fount his back connecting to a board of bamboo witch snapped from the force and he fell through the wall and into a pool of hot water.

After a moment of realizing where he was, he swam to the surface and rubbed his blurry eyes. When he opened his eyes he saw that he was surrounded by naked woman who all had shocked looks on their faces.

He didn't know what to think".......How do you do?" He greeted.

Unfortunately they didn't take like good sports.

"AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" They all screamed in unison. Many tried to escape the hot spring but one took a small bottle that was resting against a rock and pepper sprayed Naruto right in the eyes.

"AAGGHH!! IT BURNS!!!" He wailed.

Naruto ran around as fast as he could screaming. Eventually he found the other wall of the bath house and broke through it.

This probably wasn't the best thing to do.

Naruto couldn't see at all where he was going, he was still naked, he was so exhausted that he was no delirious and worst of all, he had yet to notice he was heading for the edge of the mountain.

He took one more step but it never reached the ground. He was already falling.

This just couldn't get any worse.

;)

oOo

Sakura Haruno had just placed some fresh daisies in a vase and filled it up with water. She began to hum a tune as she brought them over to the table and set them in the middle.

"Perfect." She declared, now content with her work.

Then she started to hear a small noise. She wondered what it was. It then started to get louder, and lounder, and louder. Like a siren coming towards you. Then as it got even louder she could tell it was a person screaming. Where was it coming from.

….....BAM!

Sakura's roof broke open and somebody plummeted to her floor. Naruto landed butt first on Sakura's table and broke it in two.

Sakura looked to see Naruto completely naked, he had bloodshot eyes like she had never seen and then-

"Where am I? I have now idea whats going on!" He laughed hysterically. There were flowers riding up his butt.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Sakura shreiked, and she ran out of her house screaming "HELP! TSUNADE! NARUTO'S A CRACK ADDICT!!!!!"


End file.
